Spike: After the Fall, Part Two
}} |coverA = SAtF02.jpg |released = August 6, 2008 |pages = 22 |series = Spike: After the Fall |number = 2 |previous = Spike: After the Fall, Part One |next = Spike: After the Fall, Part Three |publisher = IDW Publishing |writer = Brian Lynch |penciller = Franco Urru |editor = Chris Ryall |coverart = Franco Urru with Paolo Maddaleni (cover A) The Sharp Brothers with Charlie Kirchoff (cover B) |colorist = Art Lyon |letterer = Robbie Robbins }} is the second issue of the Spike: After the Fall comic book miniseries. Written by Brian Lynch and illustrated by Franco Urru, it was originally published on August 6, 2008 by IDW Publishing. Synopsis Trapped in hell, surrounded by evil, and now, someone's taken his Primordium Demon away... Spike goes on the offensive, and faces off against the most evil creature in town. Maybe Angel's Dragon can help matters... but probably not. The next chapter of Spike and Illyria's story before Angel: After the Fall continues, courtesy of the Angel: After the Fall team of Brian Lynch and Franco Urru! The Sharp Brothers offer a special variant cover. And ask your retailer how to get the "grindhouse"-inspired version of their cover, too!"JUN084041 - SPIKE AFTER THE FALL #2 (OF 4)". Previews World. Retrieved February 27, 2020. Summary Cordelia takes Spike to Wolfram & Hart, where a figure whom Spike does not recognize is suspended inside an energy field, writhing in pain. Spike returns to his base at the Happytime Studios and finds out that the civilians under his protection were taken. He encounters Spider, who stayed behind to collect memorabilia from the park. Spike commandeers her truck and finds the hostages, then tries to run down the leader of the group of female demons, Non. She throws Illyria in front of the truck, who reverts to her blue-haired form on impact. Illyria and Spike begin to melee the demon women, but their leader uses life-draining magic on most of the hostages. With her new absorbed energy, she knocks out Spike and Illyria. Spike awakes chained in a dark room. Non tells him she can't absorb the powers of a vampire, but she's keeping him alive for his connections. To keep him company, Spike is left with his zombified wards fallen around him. Continuity *The story is set between Spike's appearances in After the Fall, Part Six and After the Fall, Part Two. *The issue begins with a flashback of the ending scene of "Not Fade Away". Appearances Individuals *Angel *Winifred Burkle *"Ms. Clean" *Cordelia *Maria Harley *Illyria *Jeremy Johns *Noelle *Non *Spike Organizations and titles *Spikettes Species *Demon **Old One **Sadecki demon *Dragon *Human *Vampire *Zombie Events *Fall of Los Angeles Locations *Los Angeles **Happytime Studios **Wolfram & Hart Los Angeles branch Weapons and objects *''Dicky Duck'' Behind the scenes Distribution *'' '' was the 71st best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 33,635 sales in August 2008 at comic specialty stores."Top 300 Comics Actual--August 2008". ICv2, September 15, 2008. Collections *''Spike: After the Fall'' (paperback) *''Spike: After the Fall'' (hardcover) *''Angel Season Six, Volume 1'' Pop culture references *Jeremy tells Illyria to "Hulk out" in reference to the fictional superhero's transforming abilities. *Jeremy calls one of the demons "Ms. Clean" in reference to the bald mascot Mr. Clean. *Non compares Illyria in Fred's form to the character Mary Ann Summers from the television series Gilligan's Island (1964–1967). *Non mentions Buffyverse alumni Luke Perry and his role in the series Beverly Hills, 90210. *Spike parodies the letters published on the men's magazine Penthouse. Gallery SAtF02.jpg|Cover A SAtF02B.jpg|Cover B S06-02-00c.jpg|Retailer Incentive A S06-02-00d.jpg|Retailer Incentive B References nl:Spike: After the Fall, Deel Twee Category:Spike comics Category:IDW Publishing